Gateway
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: 24 years ago Dr. Briefs was working on a project to bring his creation BULMA to life, until the government took him away. Years later, Joey finds what he thought was a game... Based on a story I came up with while in Pittsburgh Carneige Science Center.
1. New Game?

Gateway

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine…_

Ch. 1

New Game?

-West City, Capsule Corp. 24 years ago-

_Dr. Herbert Briefs is working on some sort of virtual like girl in his new computer program… He wipes the sweat of his face with a sweat rag…_

Dr. Briefs: Looks like a harder job than I thought… And I only got her personality done…

_Another 4 hours go by…_

Dr. Briefs: Well now… I got your head all done… You should be done in no less than 3 days; provided, once I create your body in all…

Mrs. Briefs: Did you ever come up with a name for her yet?

Dr Briefs: (Hm?) Well now that you mention it, no I have not… I was going to figure that out when I finished her…

Mrs. Briefs: You should name her, now…

Dr. Briefs: Yes of course… I got it! I'll name her Bulma!

(Dr. Briefs makes a backup copy of her design on a CD and labels it with the name Gateway. He then hides it in a PlayStation CD case, for who would look for it in there?)

_***THUMP! THUMP!***_

*: _**PO-LICE! OPEN UP!**_

Mrs. Briefs: What do we do?

Dr. Briefs: I was afraid something like this would happen… We'll have to surrender peacefully… Hopefully one day, if not me, some lucky person will be able to finish Bulma.

The Police crash the house and surround both of them. They drop down to their knees without any sort of a struggle and both are carried out in cuffs, leaving Bulma all alone…

Officer: 'Ey Chief! I found a disc that says _Gateway_? You want it?

Chief of Police: Just send it to EB Games, I'm sure somebody will want it.

(They shut the computer off, not realizing a digital girl was living in there)

-West City, 24 years later-

(Joey and Tristan are in a GameStop store browsing)

Tristan: Joey, just pick a cheap game so I can get home. I wanna play _Gears of War 3 _sometime today!

Joey: Will ya put a lid on it!

_Joey browses until he sees a case that read _Gateway

Joey: Found one!

Tristan: About time.

(Tristan grabs it off him for a moment)

Joey: _**AY! **_Give dat back so I can pay fer it!

Tristan: Never heard of this one?

Joey: Neither 'ave I… Now give it back so I can pay fer it…

*: Sir that's been in our inventory for 24 years and nobody has taken it… You may have it for free, since I couldn't sell it.

Joey: _**AWRIGHT! HEHEHE!**_

-Bus-

Tristan: You got a game for free while I had to pay almost $60 for mine! You sure are lucky…

Joey: My question is 'ow come he couldn't sell it…

Tristan: Your guess is as good as mine…

(Meanwhile in Virtual Space)

The shape of a lone female's head is sleeping about… She seems rather warm and at peace… It's shadow turns a bright pinkish red…

*: …

-Joey's House-

_Joey opens the PlayStation CD case and finally gets a good look at the disc_

Joey: Dis ain't a PlayStation game, it looks like… a computa CD…? No wonder he couldn't sell it…

(Turns his computer on, logs in and his desktop appears)

Joey: No sense in drowin it away… Guess I'll see wha's on it…

(Joey pops the CD in, not realizing what or _**WHO**_ was in it)

Computer: DO YOU WANT TO OPEN THIS FILE, YOU TWIT?

Joey: Ya can stop wid da insults! And yes, I want to open it, I went drough da trouble of puttin' it in ya!

Computer: YEESH! WHAT CRAWLED OUTTA YOUR ASS AND DIED?

(Computer blips to a reddish pink screen)

Joey: Dis is unusual.

Computer: THAT'S AN OBIVIOUS STATEMENT, YOU TWIT! DID YOU HAVE TO READ _SHERLOCK HOLMES _TO FIGURE THAT OUT?

_The screen then turned a bright blue. And that's when-_

*: Hello there.

(Joey yelped nearly jumped out of his skin and fell out of his computer chair when he saw the virtual girl's head show up out of no where. She looks exactly like Bulma in the Saiyaman Saga. Her hair bluish green boy's cut, and medium sized gold hoop earrings)

*: (laughs)

Joey: Ya scared me! Give a guy a li'l warnin' before ya show up outta no where!

*: Greetings, I am Bulma. What is your name?

Joey: huh? You talking ta me?

Computer: NO, SHE'S TALKING TO THE OLD LADY WITH THE CHAINSAW. YES, SHE'S TALKING TO YOU, YOU TWIT.

(types his name in)

Bulma: JOEY, is it? Would you be able to help me in some sort of way?

Computer: YOU CAN TALK TO HER AS YOU DO WITH ME, YOU PERVERTED TWIT!

Joey: Shut it…

Bulma (sadly): If you do not wish to speak to me, I understand…

Joey: I was talking to the _**MALE HALF **_of my Computa…

Bulma (happily): Then would you be able to help me?

Joey: How do ya want me ta help ya?

To be continued…!


	2. Talking with BULMA

Gateway

By: DMEX

Forgot to tell you, this story features the sarcastic Computer from Courage the Cowardly Dog and this is a "What If?" storyline. Also, **F**K YOU DALLAS COYBOYS AND F**K T.O. AND HIS STUPID INTERCEPTION CALL!**

Ch. 2

Talking with BULMA

Joey: So lemme get this straight… Yer a virtual girl locked inside dis computa back at West City, eh?

Bulma: That is correct, JOEY,

Joey: An' you wan' me ta go back to Capsule Corp. ta finish makin' da rest of you? Well, primarily yer body?

Bulma: Yes, that is correct. Being a bodiless head for 24 years is not as easy as you think. And without my body I will not be able to leave Virtual Space.

Computer: OH BROTHER… YOU ARE GONNA LEAVE THIS TASK IN THE HANDS OF THIS TWIT. I'M NOT ONE TO COMPLAIN, BUT DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A BIT IMPOSSIBLE FOR THIS TWIT TO DO THAT?

Bulma: I have no one else to turn to… I do not know where my creator is, let alone if he is with us…

Joey: I can try… It won't be easy, but I'll figure it out somehow…

Bulma: Thank you, JOEY.

Joey: Fer wha?

Bulma: For being so kind. For just being you.

Computer (towards Joey, sarcasm): WHY DON'T YOU JUST PULL YOUR JUNK OUT ABOUT NOW…

(Joey is struck with an idea)

Joey: I jus' thought of dis, Bulma. Would it be possible ta devirtualize you as you are now. Den, I can build you yer own body to yer own liking.

Bulma: I do not know about that. But if that were the case, there is a slim chance I still would not be able to leave Virtual Space without a body to live on.

Computer: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HELP THIS TWIT… THERE MAY BE A PROGRAM YOU COULD USE TO HELP HER ESCAPE THE VITRUAL SPACE WITHOUT A BODY… BUT ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE THIS RISK?

Joey: Whaeva da risk, **_I WILL_** get Bulma outta Virtual Space!

Computer (quietly): I MAY AS WELL GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS…

Computer: IF YOU WANT TO GET HER OUT OF VIRTUAL SPACE, YOU WILL NEED A VIRTUAL POD AS A GATEWAY FOR YOUR CYBER LADYFRIEND HERE, A LARGE SILVER PLATE-

Joey: A large silva plate?

Computer: FOR HER PRETTY LITTLE HEAD TO SIT ON. DID YOU REALLY WANT TO CARRY HER HEAD THROUGH TOWN WITHOUT CAUSING SUSPICION, YOU TWIT?

Joey: Well, wouldn't dat be a bit suspicious? I mean the silva plate ding?

Computer: I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING…! ANYWAY, TO CONTINUE, AND THE LAST THING YOU WILL NEED IS TO TAKE THIS CD WITH YOUR CYBER LADYFRIEND HERE TO YOUR GATWAY POINT.

Joey: 'ow am I gonna find a big virtual pod? Let alone where will I be able to take dis to?

Computer: EVER HEAR OF KAIBA CORP.?

(Joey falls backward, Anime style. Bulma laughs)

Computer (like Botan): HA HA HA HA! YES, WELL I CAN HARDLY BLAME YOU FOR THAT REACTION… DOESN'T SETO KAIBA STILL HATE YOU?

Bulma (shyly): um… Computer?

Computer: WHAT IS IT? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF ADDING INSULT TO INJURY…

(the computer screen turns a pinkish red, Bulma blushes)

Bulma (shyly): I do not understand… What is "pretty"?

Computer: OH BROTHER… IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE I SWEAR TO GOD I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY! BEAUTY IS ONLY SKIN DEEP…

Bulma: I do not understand… What is "beauty"? And how far is "skin deep" measured in?

Computer: STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! I'VE SEND E-VITES TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS FOR THIS MONUTENTOUS OCCASION! HAVE FUN AND WATCH OUT FOR THE FIRE BREATHING SETO KAIBA!

_Bulma laughs_

Joey (angry): **_AAARRGRGHG!_**

Bulma: JOEY, I cannot wait to be out of this virtual prison after 24 years.

Joey: Wait, yer 24?

Bulma: Well actually, I was originally designed to be a teenage girl, but after 24 years, I now look like an adult woman. To be honest, I am only 16.

Joey: You seem like intelligent lady?

Bulma: I have the Intelligence Quote of 2000.

Joey: Yeh? Dat much?

Bulma: I was originally designed to be the heiress of Capsule Corporation and to be a High School teacher.

Joey: A High School teacher? If we get you outta dere, would you like to attend school wid us?

Bulma: Would it be okay for me to go to school without a body? I'll only allow you to carry my head around.

(Joey's thought bubble)

*: **_JOEY, YOU'RE SICK!_**  
>*: (shrieks)<p>

*: **_TEACHER, JOEY KILLED SOMEBODY!_**

(end Joey's thought bubble)

Joey: I'd rather you have a body… It might be better dat way… Not to mention having to explain myself let alone, where you came from.

Bulma (sadly): You mean it would frighten people to see a living head being carried around?

Joey: Don't get upset. I'd still hold you no madda what anybody says. If dey dink I'm some sick fuck, let 'em feel dat way. If they scared, dat's dere problem. And if dey dink I killed someone, den dey are completely out of dere freakin' mind!

Bulma: You mean you would do it?

Joey: If course I would. Yer like my baby.

Bulma: You are more like a boyfriend to me… Technically, my father, my creator is Dr. Herbert Briefs.

Joey: Have a brother or sista?

Bulma: I do not have siblings. As I said, I was invented by Dr. Herbert Briefs 24 years ago. My mother, my co-creator was Mama Briefs. My parents, well, creators are like my family.

(Bulma has a saddened look on her face)

Bulma (sadly): Until "That Day" came…

Joey: Do wanna tell me about it?

(Bulma sighs heavily as a tear fell from her face)

Bulma: I've waited 24 years for someone to ask me that… The sooner I tell you, the better…

To be continued…!


	3. BULMA's Sad Story and Kaiba's Dream

Gateway

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

BULMA's Sad Story and Kaiba's Dream

Bulma: I do not remember much about various years of my life. I only remember a bit of it…

*FLASHBACK*

(Capsule Corp. 24 years ago)

Bulma: _I remember my creator had finished my personality. Then it took him 4 hours to completely make my head._

(Inaudible clips from the first chapter are shown as sad music plays in background)

Bulma: _My creator had named me BULMA. I had seen my creators for the first time in my life. They looked very happy. But that is when everything changed for the worse… I remember PO-LEEZE as they described themselves broke down my creators' door. Both Creator and Co-Creator went on their knees and surrendered without a fight. I remember watching them helplessly as the took them away…_

Officer: 'Ey Chief! I found a disc that says _Gateway_? You want it?

Chief of Police: Just send it to EB Games, I'm sure somebody will want it.

Bulma: _Those were the last words I thought I would ever hear… CHIEF shut the Main Terminal down and didn't even care that I was still in there. Luckily for PO-LEEZE, what they didn't realize that the GATEWAY disc would become my home and I was still alive, but barely. After that was a bit fuzzy. All I know was that I went into a deep slumber. Whoever EB GAMES was, managed to take me in and take care of me. And it stayed that way for an odd 23 years. And I'm sure you remember the rest…_

*END FLASHBACK*

Joey: Wow… A lot has happened to you… But you are in loving hands now… An' one day, I hope you find yer creators…

Bulma: Sometimes I wonder if they are still out there…

Joey: But my question is: "Why destroy you? And who would wanna destroy you?"

Bulma: I wish I knew the answer to that…

Joey: Once I get you outta Virtual Space, I'll help you look for them.

Bulma: I would like that very much…

Joey: If you like, you can help me design yer new body.

Bulma: Okay but when you take me out with you, do you have a Proto-Body I can wear?

Joey: A wha?

Bulma: A Proto-Body.

Joey: Yer losin' me here…

Computer: SHE MEANS A PROTO TYPE BODY SHE CAN WEAR WHILE YOU DESIGN HERS, YOU TWIT… SUCH AS A CABAGE PATCH KID'S BODY? PERSONALLY, I'D GO WITH A LADY'S MANNEQUIN BODY-

Bulma (angry): **_NO! I DO NOT WANT THE BODY OF A MAN! DO YOU NOT REALIZE I AM A WOMAN!_**

Joey (like Cleveland Brown, towards Computer): **_WHA'S WRONG WID YOU?_**

Computer: WELL, THEN… I'LL LEAVE YOU LOVEBIRDS ALONE THEN! HAVE FUN COMING UP WITH A SUITABLE BODY FOR YOUR CYBER LADYFRIEND!

Bulma: Can you believe the nerve of him! **_UGH!_** He makes me sick to my stomach! If I even had a stomach right now!

-Yugi's House-

(Yugi is playing _Angry Birds _on the computer)

Computer: YOU HAVE AN E-VITE, YOU TWIT!

Yugi: An e-vite?

Yami Yugi: _Maybe it's from Aileen Lao?_

(Yugi opens it as the e-vite chirps)

Computer: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN E-VITED TO WATCH THAT TWIT JOEY WHEELER BRING A VIRTUAL GIRL TO EARTH AT KAIBA CORPERATION TOMORROW AT 8:30 SHARP. WILL YOU RSVP, YOU TWIT?

Yugi: You better believe it! I want to see Joey do this first hand.

Yami Yugi: _This will be interesting… Sign me up, Yugi._

Computer: NOW GET A GOOD NIGHTS REST! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T SPEND ALL NIGHT PLAYING DUEL MONSTERS, YOU TWIT!

-Tristan's House-

(Tristan and Duke are playing _Gears of War 3_. You can even hear the sounds of gunfire)

Computer: I'D HATE TO INTERUPT YOU TWITS, BUT YOU HAVE AN E-VITE!

(Tristan opens the e-vite and it chirps)

Computer: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN E-VITED TO WATCH THAT TWIT JOEY WHEELER BRING A VIRTUAL GIRL TO EARTH AT KAIBA CORPERATION TOMORROW AT 8:30 SHARP. WILL YOU RSVP, YOU TWIT?

Duke: Well I'll be damned…

Tristan: Wonder how Joey will pull this off…

Computer: NOW GET A GOOD NIGHTS REST!

-Tea's House-

(Tea was actually putting on her nightclub wear and pulls her hair into a ponytail, she had planned on taking Yugi out on a date)

Computer: WILL YOU STOP WITH THE COSMETCIS FOR A MOMENT! YOU HAVE AN E-VITE-

Tea (while putting her hoop earrings in): Say "you twit" and I'll unplug you! In case you didn't realize, I'm getting ready for a date.

Computer: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN E-VITED TO WATCH THAT TWIT JOEY WHEELER BRING A VIRTUAL GIRL TO EARTH AT KAIBA CORPERATION TOMORROW AT 8:30 SHARP. WILL YOU RSVP?

Tea: $20 says Joey fails…

Computer: ARE YOU GOING OR NOT?

Tea: Might as well.

Computer: HAVE A GOOD TIME TONIGHT. AND REMEMBER… DON'T GET PREGNANT…

_Tea throws Computer out the window_

Computer: AND I WAS ONLY BEING SARCASTIC… WHAT CRAWLED OUT A HER ASS AND DIED?

-Mai's Apartment-

(Mai was watching the end of the Steelers game)

Mai (angry): **_INTERCEPTION? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FREAKIN MIND? SCREW YOU, T.O.!_**

Computer: YOU HAVE AN E-VITE, YOU TWIT.

Mai: Show me.

Computer: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN E-VITED TO WATCH THAT TWIT JOEY WHEELER BRING A VIRTUAL GIRL TO EARTH AT KAIBA CORPERATION TOMORROW AT 8:30 SHARP. WILL YOU RSVP, YOU TWIT?

Mai: Yes, I will. If Joey pulls this off, I'll wear a Denver Broncos Jersey.

Computer: I **_WILL_** HOLD YOU TO THAT! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, TRY NOT TO HAVE A NIGHTMARE!

Mai: I got something else in mind…

-Kaiba Mansion-

Kaiba: Mokuba, I'm going to bed early. No thanks to that idiot computer, Wheeler will be here to devirtualize some girl…

Mokuba: Okay… Do you want me to start the Virtual Pod up?

Kaiba: Normally yes, but without the disc Joey has, it wouldn't do us any good. Besides I'm trying to cut my electric bill around here.

Mokuba: You don't even pay taxes.

Kaiba: You damn right I don't! What good is money if you can't inspire terror in your fellow man?

-Kaiba's Room-

It's only an hour before Kaiba falls asleep

(Kaiba's Dream)

Kaiba is in some sort of virtual-like place, but has no idea where he's at or where he is going

Kaiba: What is this place? Let alone, where am I?

(Kaiba opens the door. He then sees some girls head in what looks like a Computer Monitor. The name of this girl is-)

_**KAIBA WAKES UP**_

-Joey's House-

Bulma: You are quite the artist.

Joey: Years a practice.

Bulma: So what other body designs do you have for me?

Joey: It ain't that easy ta come up wid someding unda pressure. I managed ta come up with dese so far.

Bulma: Can you show them to me?

Joey: Of course. If ya don't like them, we ca come up wid one togetha.

(The first body design is similar to what seems to be a mix of Mai's body and Chun-Li's body)

Bulma: I like this one but it may not speak my name. May I see the second one.

Joey: Sure ding.

(The second one is a slim body mix that's similar to Chi-Chi's body and Ishizu's body)

Bulma: I am not sure about this one. It is a nice body but I may not be use this as my Perma-Body. May I see the last one, please?

Joey: Okay…

(The last one is a woman's muscular body equipped with lean mean muscle perfect for women bodybuilders)

Bulma: It is a nice body. But I do not think I would keep this as my Perma-Body.

Joey: Okay… Well… How about I combine Body Design 1 and 2?

Bulma: Can you draw it first?

Joey: I wuz gonna do dat.

(it only takes Joey about 7 minutes to finish it. When done it looks exactly like Bulma's body with the clothes from the Saiyaman Saga)

Bulma: I think this will be the **_PERFECT PERMA-BODY!_**

Joey: Dis is a keepa?

Bulma (happily): **_YES IT IS!_**

Joey: Hey Bulma, would it be okay if I make the other 3 Perma-Bodies? I mean, you can use dem if you wanna change up a bit here an dere?

Bulma: That would not be a bad idea. I would be able to wear a body for different surroundings each and every time.

Joey: Hey Bulma, I'm bushed. I'm gonna go ta bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day fer da both of us.

Bulma: Okay, JOEY. Goodnight. Sleep tight and do not let the computer virus bite.

Joey: 'night.

(Joey puts the covers over himself. Bulma's head turns upside down and falls asleep. The terminal lets out a deep sounding blip and dims)

To be continued…!


	4. Noah Appears!

Gateway

By: DMEX

I normally don't say this but: I hope Dolph Ziggler gets his ass kicked by CM Punk at Royal Rumble and for God's sake, I hope Triple H fires John Laurinitus in the next few weeks or quite frankly soon. Also: Patriots to win the Super Bowl this year. Go New England Patriots.

Ch. 4

Noah Appears!

(Bouncy pop music)

Krusty the Klown clock: **_HEY HEY! HEY HEY! HEY HEY!_**

_Joey hammers his clock_

Joey (groggy angry grumbling): jus 5 mo minutes…

(The terminal lets out a deep sounding blip)

Bulma: JOEY, wake up! Have you forgotten what today is?

Joey: (grumbles)

Bulma (angry): **_JOEY, WAKE UP! UGH!_**

Computer: PARDON ME, BUT I KNOW WHAT WILL GET HIM UP.

(burglar alarm blares as _Paparazzi_ by Lady Gaga blares in his room. Joey falls out of bed)

Joey (angry): **_AGGGGHHHHH! I TOLD YOU TA STOP DOIN' DAT!_**

Computer: DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOU LAZINESS… YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED TO DO FOR YOUR CYBER LADYFRIEND HERE YOU TWIT?

Joey: **_OH NO! I ALMOS FERGOT!_**

Bulma: Did it finally strike you on the head?

Joey: Yeesh… If I wanna get insulted all da time I'd ask Mai to marry me. Dat or have Computa fer a best friend.

Computer (sarcastically): OH THANKS A LOT. I LOVE YOU TOO…

(Joey slips on some jeans and a white tank top)

Bulma: I hope you have washed before you carry me around with you.

Joey growls and groans in frustration

(Joey goes and takes a shower. He puts on his Duelist Kingdom attire. Then gets the _Gateway_ CD out of Computer and speeds out the door)

Computer: AHEM! DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING?

Joey groans and growls in anger

(grabs the big silver plate. Then speeds out the door)

Joey: If I wanna be lectured by a computa I'll wait to-

(He has a sinister grin on his face)

Joey: hehehehehe! I'm gonna have a hot broad in my housing project.

-Meanwhile in the G.B. Chamber in Virtual Space-

(a child-like program glowing a dark red appears before what seems to be a man's face)

*: NOAH! I've received reports that someone wants to escape Virtual Space.

Noah: That is correct Master Virus Program. It seems BULMA wants to leave Virtual Space, without a body no less.

Master Virus Program: _**DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO ESCAPE VIRTUAL SPACE! I SPENT 24 YEARS KEEPING HER LOCKED AWAY, AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!** _Master Virus Program, Over and Out!

(The MVP blips out)

Noah: BULMA will not escape. You have my word on that…!

-On the other side of Virtual Space, the HTML Plate-

(Bulma is floating about waiting for Joey to speak to her)

Bulma: I hope he is not too much longer… If the MVP were to find out, I'd get deleted…

(Bulma floats about in various directions even in circles)

Bulma: To think I am finally leaving this prison hell hole.

-Kaiba Corporation, Virtual Pod Room-

Kaiba: So where's this disc of yours Wheeler?

Joey: I got it right here!

Computer: THEN THROW IT IN ME ALREADY? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? EASTER?

Kaiba: Can it!

Tea: Your computer is as obnoxious as mine…

Yugi: You aren't kidding. Mine is just as nasty.

Kaiba: Shut it.

(Computer blips loudly as Bulma finally appears on screen)

Bulma: It is about time you finally shown up!

Tristan: Well I'll be damned.

Duke: Me too…

Mai: Never saw that coming.

Yugi: Joey was telling the truth.

Tea: Who'd have believed it.

Bulma: Hurry up! There is not much time before the MVP finds out and sends his Virus Police after me.

Joey: Da MVP?

Bulma: I will tell you everything as soon as you get me out.

Kaiba: So then how do we get you out?

Bulma: You'll have to get me to the Virtual Space Exit Door. You will have to take me there by Virtual Car on a Racetrack.

Kaiba: So like a game is it. Good! I want this one.

Yugi: Hold on Kaiba. Joey should be the one to devirtualize her. Besides, Joey knows more about this virtual girl then any of us.

Kaiba: Very well… But if Wheeler messes up, it's his own fault.

Kaiba (sarcastically, towards Joey): No pressure, Joey.

Joey (sarcasm, towards Kaiba): **_JEEZ! _**Danks a lot, Kaiba!

Bulma: **_HEY! _**My life is on the line here!

Joey: Okay, so where dis Racetrack?

Bulma: Type in RACETRACK and the Virtual Space will send me there. My Virtual Car should appear as well too.

(Joey types in RACETRACK and the Virtual Space sends her to what appears to be Ancient Lake from the Diddy Kong Racing game, a track that Joey still struggles with)

Joey: **_ANCIENT LAKE? AGGGGHH! DA ONE TRACK DAT I SUCK AT! OF ALL DINGS I HAF TO GET BULMA OUTTA VIRTUAL SPACE IT HAS TA BE ON ANCIENT LAKE?_**

Bulma: I believe in you… I'll guide you…

Joey: Okay… If it'll help me…

(Noah soon appears with 5 of his henchmen, Jinzo, Nightmare Penguin, Robotic Knight, Judgeman and Deep-Sea Warrior)

Noah: If you want her to escape Virtual Space, you will have to beat my Virus Police in a race to the Gateway Portal. The MVP has given me strict orders to not allow that to happen and if possible to delete you!

Bulma shrieks in horror

Joey: Not if I have anyding ta say about it. You ready Bulma?

Bulma: I only get one chance at this. So don't blow this for me!

To be continued…!


	5. Escape the Virtual Space!

Gateway

By: DMEX

_I'm not making money off this. **F**K SOPA** and **F**K PIPA! **And congratulations to WWE Superstar Edge and the Legendary WWE Faction 4 Horsemen for making the WWE Class of 2012 Hall of Fame. We hope to see you at the WWE Hall of Fame Award Show the night before WrestleMania 28._

Ch. 5

Escape the Virtual Space!

(Joey takes a very deep breath)

Bulma: I take it you had trouble with this RACETRACK in the past?

Joey: Da only track I had trouble wid…

Kaiba: You're even more of a loser than I thought… Ancient Lake is the easiest track in Diddy Kong Racing and you suck at it! How old are you? 4?

Mai (dryly): I hate to admit this Joey, but Kaiba's on to something right there…

(Joey falls backwards Anime style)

Tristan: You sure have a way with words, Mai…

Tea (dryly, towards Tristan): This time, she's telling the truth…

Noah: Virtual Police, return to your vehicles!

(The Virtual Police's vehicles appear out of nowhere. Jinzo is driving what looks like JBL's Limo, Nightmare Penguin is driving the Penguin Mobile, Deepsea Warrior is driving a Monster Truck, Judgeman is driving a gavel shaped car and Robotic Knight is driving what looks like Ghost Rider's Hellfire Motorcycle with hydraulics.)

_You can even see the Penguin and the penguins cheering for Nightmare Penguin_

Penguin: (squawking laugh) **_GET HIM, NIGHTMARE PENGUIN! _**(squawking laugh)

Duke: Since when can Virtual Police have vehicles like that?

Bulma: That's the MVP for you… Always screwing the rules like this…

(Kuriboh hovers down with the racing flag)

The MVP: Gentlemen-

Bulma (angry): **_WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER? UGH!_**

The MVP: -and Lady! Start you engines!

(The Virtual Police rev their engines up. Joey revs the engine by just pressing the A button numerous times)

The MVP: You only get 1 lap around this RACETRACK. The winner of the race will be the one who reaches the Gateway Portal first! (Virtual Police, I'm counting on you to Delete BULMA if and all possible!) One last thing, Weapons are Legal and encouraged in this race!

Yugi: At least the MVP is giving Joey some sort of advantage…

Yami Yugi: _But don't expect the MVP to play fair, Yugi…_

Tea: I'm not getting a good feeling out of this…

Mai: Same here…

-Virtual Space RACETRACK-

Bulma: Joey, I'm going to put my Eyes Program in you for the moment… If the MVP can cheat, so can we…

Joey: Got it!

(BULMA sends a shocking current to give him the Eyes Program. Now he can see what BULMA can see at the moment. Kuriboh waves the Racing Flag and the Virtual Police speed off)

BULMA's tires squeal

Joey (scared): **_DAT'S NOT GOOD!_**

Yugi: Joey, look! The MVP put you in a mud hole!

Duke (angry, like J.R.): **_THAT'S CHEATING! PLAIN AND SIMPLE!_**

Joey: Not on my watch!

(Joey types in HYPER SPEED and BULMA's car literally speeds off)

Noah (angry): **_HOW DID HE GET OUT OF THAT!_**

Judgeman: Don't fret, NOAH. BULMA can't get past my Verdict Bomb!

(a bomb comes out the cockpit and laughs sinisterly)

Judgeman: Today's verdict is: **_GUILTY!_**

(Joey grabs what appears to be a red stared balloon. What's inside is a Rocket Warrior Rocket)

Joey: Not if I have anyding ta say about dat! **_LAUNCH ROCKET WARRIOR ROCKET!_**

(BULMA's car shot Rocket Warrior Rocket out of the front and burst the Verdict Bomb and the explosion also struck Judgeman, Robotic Knight and Deepsea Warrior; decommissioning them)

The MVP (angry, like Vince McMahon): **_YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE FIRED!_**

Bulma (taunting): **_TAKE THAT MASTER VIRUS PROGRAM!_**

(she sends The MVP a message of Joey giving The MVP the middle finger)

Nightmare Penguin: Not to worry Master Virus Program, I'm going to put the freeze on them!

(pushes a button with his fin leaving a sheet of ice on the roadway)

Joey (frustrated): **_DAMMIT! HE PUT ICE ON THE FREAKIN' ROAD!_**

Mai: That's not even right…!

Tristan: Then you better find some sort of road salt in there, other wise you're screwed!

Kaiba: Or The MVP could do himself in… See where Robotic Knight's positioning is…?

(they look at the road map on the side. Robotic Knight is right beside Nightmare Penguin!)

_The ice on the road melts leaving Nightmare Penguin and Robotic Knight in a huge puddle of water_

The MVP (angrier, like Vince McMahon): **_YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE FIRED!_**

Penguin (angry, towards Ghost Rider): **_DAMMIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_**

Ghost Rider: What I tell you? The MVP would do himself in. **_PAY UP!_**

Penguin (angry): (**_GUH!) A BET'S A BET! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN BEING RIPPED OFF!_**

(hands Ghost Rider $20000.00 of cash)

Ghost Rider: How about losing money **_AND BURNING FOR IT!_**

(Ghost Rider spits Penguin and burns him to a cartoon like crisp)

Penguin (pained): I'd like my 10 piece strip meal fried and extra crispy…

(turns into a pile of ash)

Bulma: **_LOOK! I CAN SEE THE GATEWAY!_**

Joey: **_WE DID IT!_**

(BULMA speeds into the Gateway Portal as she disables the Eyes Program on Joey)

Mai: Looks like you pulled it off after all Joey…

(a bright light consumes the room for what seems like several minutes, then stops)

Kaiba: Mokuba, open the Virtual Pod!

Mokuba: Got it covered…

(everyone gathers around the Virtual Pod… And when the Virtual Pod opens, there lays Bulma's bodiless head sleeping about)

To be continued…!


	6. Heading Home

Gateway

By: DMEX

_Don't own this. And Rush Limbaugh, what were you thinking?_

Ch. 6

"Heading" Home

(everyone gathers around the Virtual Pod… And when the Virtual Pod opens, there lays Bulma's bodiless head sleeping about)

Duke: Is she alive?

Kaiba (flatly): Why don't somebody just poke her with a stick or something already?

Duke: I would, but you volunteered.

Kaiba: You better hope this girl's head don't bite!

Joey: Look, Kaiba! I'm da one who helped her escape da Virtual Space so I get ta wake her up!

Kaiba: Better you than me, monkey boy…

Joey (angry): **_WHA? WHA YOU SAY TA ME, WISEGUY?_**

Kaiba: Don't you have to give her the Spank of Life?

Joey (sarcastically): Real funny, Kaiba… Ya know, you ain't some licensed docta…

Kaiba: At least I can get an online Medical Degree in an hour…

Mai: Both of you shut up! You have a sleeping-

(Mai has a blank look on her face and raises an eyebrow)

Mai: -head to wake up and take care of…

Tea: That's the best you got?

Mai: Nothing in the world would have prepared me for something like this…

Joey: Everyone! Clear outta da way…

_Everyone does just that_

Joey: Nice an' easy…

(Joey bends down and gently picks up Bulma's sleeping head)

Joey (thinking): _Now, how ta wake her up…?_

Mokuba: So how are you gonna wake her?

(Joey has a very blank look on her face, then sweat drops)

Joey: I dunno… I haven't gotten dat far…

Everyone falls backwards Anime style

Kaiba (angry): **_YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU FIGURE ANYTHING OUT YET?_**

Joey: **_NO!_** Have you?

Computer: AHEM! IF I MAY SUGGEST, WHY DON'T YOU JUST PULL A HAIR OUT?

Kaiba: That's the lamest thing I have ever heard!

Yugi: It's worth a shot… What do have to lose?

Kaiba: Everything! Including my sanity!

Joey: Okay… Let's hope dis works…

_Joey grabs a piece of her hair-_

***POINK!***

Bulma: **_!_**

Joey: Why didn't I dink of dat?

Kaiba (flatly): Because you're an ingrate…

Bulma (angry): **_WHICH ONE OF YOU PULLED ON MY HAIR?_**

Joey: Sorry… We didn't have a way to wake you up…

Bulma: Wait, how did you do that anyway? Am I still in Virtual Space?

Mai: Actually, hon; you escaped. You just came out of the Virtual Pod.

Bulma: I am in the Real World now?

Joey: And guess who's holdin' ya right now?

Bulma: Honestly, you should not ask an obvious question. You are the only one who is holding me.

Yugi: Welcome to the Real Life World.

Kaiba: For the record, Wheeler; you better be able to make a body for her! Because my Virtual Technology is now off limits to you!

Tristan: How do you expect Joey to make her a body if he can't use your Virtual Pods?

Kaiba: That's your problem, not mine!

Bulma: Who is being the ingrate now?

Kaiba (angry, towards Bulma): **_WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?_**

Bulma: Did I hit you where it hurt? Not that I can hit you right now anyway!

Computer: OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

Joey: Ya know wha Kaiba? I could make Bulma a body frem my Computa at home! Besides, I saved up enough ta buy one of yer Virtual Pods anyway! How hard could it be, ya selfish prick?

_Kaiba opens the door_

Kaiba (angry): **_OUT!_**

_Everyone leaves. Joey gives Kaiba the middle finger while Bulma sticks her tongue out at Kaiba_

Kaiba: You forgot something, Wheeler!

Joey: Right. The Gateway disc. Can't make your body Bulma if I don't have it.

Bulma: How could you forget something so obvious?

(Computer spits out the disc. Joey grabs the disc and slips it in his jacket pockets. He then puts Bulma's head on the sliver plate and leaves)

-Outside Kaiba Corp.-

Yugi: Joey, don't make it so obvious.

Joey: And you have some way ta go about dis?

Mai: Luckily for you, I came prepared.

Tea: What did you have in mind?

(opens her bag and pulls out a headless Cabbage Patch doll)

Mai: A girl's gotta be prepared…

Duke: Mai, are you some sort of sadistic fuck?

Mai (angry): **_KEEP IT UP DUKE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!_**

Duke: Seriously, are you that demented?

Mai: For your information, no I'm not. Besides, my twin sister was the one who cut the head off the doll during one of her homicidal rampages… Either way, the doll's head would have had to come off eventually for- (Pardon, hon; but what's your name again?)

Bulma: Bulma.

Mai: (Thank you) -Bulma to wear anyway.

Bulma: Actually, I like being carried around.

Mai: That's awfully noble of you, but in the Real World; there's some things you do some you don't. Besides, if the Police saw a decapitated head talking; how do we explain ourselves without giving you away.

Bulma: If it will keep me safe, I guess it will do… Better than nothing I guess…

Tea: Well we better put you on the doll body before they get suspicious.

Joey: Which way does it go?

Mai: Here, move out of the way. I know how to do it…

Yugi: If someone told me we'd be doing this today, I wouldn't believe them…

Yami Yugi: You and me both, Yugi.

To be continued…!


	7. Stuck

Gateway

By: DMEX

If I owned this, I'd be the youngest retiree in the US

Ch. 7

Stuck

It's approximately been several hours since BULMA left Virtual Space. Joey had taken BULMA back his apartment building to begin making Bulma's permanent body as well as her 3 other spare bodies.

-Joey's Apartment, Joey's Room 1:30 pm-

Bulma: So how long do you think it will take to make my Perm-a-Body and my 3 spare ones at that…? I think I'm getting Doll Rash under my head.

Joey: Not sure… Never thought I'd have to do something like this.

Bulma: May I sit with you? Without the doll, I mean.

Joey: So ya want me ta take you off dat doll?

Bulma: **_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN COMPLAINING OF DOLL RASH FOR?_**

Joey: **_EY! _**Don't snap at me! **_YEESH!_**

Computer: WOMEN… YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM AND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM…

Bulma (angry, towards Computer): **_I HEARD THAT!_**

Computer: SO YOU HAVE EARS NOW, DO YA? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE TONE DEAF AND YOU COULD MAKE A MAN GO COMPLETELY INSANE!

(Joey presses the mute button on his computer)

Joey: Wonda why I neva thought of dat…?

Bulma: Well it's about time someone shut that damn mouth of that Computer! I don't have to put up with his abuse!

Joey (thinking): _Note to self: Don't make BULMA angry…_

Joey takes Bulma's head off the doll and sits her head on a nice pillow right next to his keyboard

Bulma: Thanks, sweetie.

Joey: Your welcome.

Bulma: So where you at on my body?

Joey: Which one? You asked me to make you 4 of 'em.

Bulma: My Perm-a-Body.

Joey: To be honest, I'm hopelessly stuck…

(Joey groans)

Joey: Wha wuz I dinking? At dis rate all dis will have been a bust…

Bulma: Well that's no way to think. Though I wouldn't mind being carried around by you for the rest of my life.

Joey: Da problem is I don't even got a single clue as ta how to do dis? Didn't yer creator leave somedin behind or somedin along dose lines?

Bulma: Well, I guess my creators would have to…

Joey: It wouldn't hurt to go and look in yer creators laboratory back in West City.

Bulma: But that's the trouble! Someone torched the laboratory after they made me go dormant and took my creators away. I wouldn't be shocked if the people who took my creators away was aligned with the MVP.

Joey: Wait! You mean da Master Virus Program!

Bulma: I saw it in some sort of strange dream while I was being devirtualized.

Joey: Sounds like da MVP has it fer ya… What ya do to make him so angry?

BULMA has a confused look on her face

Bulma: I don't remember doing anything to make the MVP angry at me. But then again, The Master Virus Program has deleted thousands of virtual lives like me in Virtual Space.

Joey: Sounds like Da MVP is just a big cyber bully.

Bulma: He's one of Virtual Space's most infamous tyrants. The MVP enjoys crushing the dreams of CPUs.

Joey: CPUs?

Bulma: Creators and Program Users. That's what we refer to them as in Virtual Space… I don't know who was The MVP's CPU was, but it must have been someone terrible. The real world most likely refer to us as Sprites or Data.

Joey: Hey, I jus thought of someding! Maybe all hope ain't lost. You probably rumemba how your CPU made your head, right?

Bulma: Yeah… Every detail that my CPU made that you see on my lovely head.

Joey: So you would know your entire body program!

Bulma: That or maybe there's other Gateway Discs of my body parts.

Joey: When it gets dark, we'll go to West City and find the Gateway Discs. There's a good chance that the Gateway Discs are in a fire proof safe!

(Joey picks up Bulma's head and holds her)

Joey: We need ta be careful. Da MVP has a target on you.

Bulma: If it turns into a bust, I'll tell you my body code. I'll even help you make my perm-a-body and my 3 others.

Joey: If we fail at dat, I'll carry you around and take care of your head for life.

Bulma: You'll still care for me if I have a body, right?

Joey: I won't leave ya and I'll be there fer ya.

Bulma: Deal!

To be continued…!


	8. The Heist

Gateway

By: DMEX

Ya know the freakin' drill by now. Screw People Power!

Ch. 8

The Heist

-Domino Bus Station-

(Dragon Ball bouncy pop)

Narrator: _Joey and Bulma bide their time waiting for sunset to make their move. In the meantime, Joey head to Domino Bus Station to buy a ticket for a ride to West City, in search of the missing Gateway discs that may have BULMA's missing body parts to create the rest of her body._

Clerk: **_NEXT!_**

(Joey approaches the desk)

Joey: 1 ticket fer West City.

Clerk: Certainly, my friend.

The clerk presses the switch. The ticket machine doesn't respond at first

Clerk: Confound it! I just had the blasted thing fixed last week!

(the ticket machine sputters with some fart sounds. Then tickets burst out of the machine followed by a mini explosion that fries the ticket machine)

Clerk: Doggone it! How many times does maintenance have to come down here before they get it right?

Joey: Nyeh, I only wanted 1 ticket. How much is dis gonna cost me?

Clerk: Well, don't sweat it. Since this sort of happened, again, it's on the house, my friend. I just wish I knew what was making this thing go kerplooie on me!

Joey (thinking): _Most likely da MVP…_

Joey: Mind if I have a look at it?

Clerk: Well, if you can do any better than the maintenance crew, by all means. I may be able to save some money in doing so too. Maintenance isn't cheap.

(Joey enters the Clerk's booth. He opens the ticket machine and sees some of the wires have been burned and cut in very particular ways, almost as if it was artificially done)

Joey (thinking): Just as I thought…

Clerk: My goodness, just look at this mess. No wonder it's in bad shape.

Joey: Sir, ya might dink I'm crazy fer askin' but have ya ever hoird of da Master Virus Program?

Clerk: The MVP did this? I thought I had that thing deleted several months ago. As a matter a fact; all the clerks were having the same strange problem with the ticket machines like me.

Joey (thinking): Da MPV fer some reason doesn't want me to go to West City… But why? Unless…

Joey: Dis ding is so messed up, that I don't even dink I can fix it.

Clerk: Well I certainly don't blame you, nobody can fix a problem like this. Nobody except-

_meanwhile at Kaiba Corp._

(phone rings)

Kaiba: Kaiba.

(indistinct blabbering)

Kaiba: You want me to take of this Master Virus Program sabotage at the Bus Station? Fine, I won't charge you since this is a major problem.

-Joey's Apartment-

_Joey managed to make it back home. BULMA anxiously awaited her him._

Bulma: So what was the damage.

Joey: I almost couldn't get a ticket. No danks ta dat damn MVP!

Bulma: What do you mean "just one ticket?"

Joey: Ya mind tellin' me how I'm supposed ta explain ta da bus driva how a girl widout a body talks!

Bulma: Yeah, good point. I forgot about that.

Joey: Listen, BULMA. I'll have ta kinda put you in my camping bag pack until we get inside da lab in West City. I'll leave a bit of it unzipped so ya got some air.

Bulma: Well I hope so; if you know what's good for you, mister!

Narrator: _An hour passes and Joey with BULMA secretly tucked inside his bag pack head off to the bus station for their destination, West City. Joey managed to keep the pressure off himself, but was a bit nervous about his "secret passenger" should he be found out._

Bulma (thinking): _It'll feel so nice to be back home for a bit…_

-West City 9:30 pm, outside the Capsule Corp Lab-

Joey: We've made it so far, but now, how ta get in?

(Chris' MARVEL vs. CAPCOM 3 theme plays in the background as Joey somehow manages to get in the 2nd floor window)

*: Joey, what are you doing?

_**(HIGH PITCHED RECORD SCRATCHING SOUND)**_

Joey (yelling, scared): **_DA WINDA WUZ OPEN DA ENTIRE TIME! I SWEAR!_**

*: Cool down you moron! I'm trying to help you!

_Joey finally gets a look at who it was. It was Mai dressed as her super-heroine alter-ego, Madame Butterfly_

Joey: Mai? Wha are ya doin here? And why ya dressed like dat?

Madame Butterfly: I wanted to help you with this body design for BULMA so I secretly took a job as security to find the Gateway discs you needed.

Joey: Dat's a relief.

_Madame Butterfly gives Joey an angry look_

Madame Butterfly: What's wrong with the way I look?

Joey: Wha? Nothing. Just didn't dink I'd find ya wearing that costume again.

Madame Butterfly: Better than that Senor Porky, **_MISTER!_**

Bulma: (muffled yelling)

Joey: Sorry, hang on a minute.

(Joey unzips the bag and holds BULMA's head)

Bulma (angry): **_ABOUT DAMN TIME! I WAS STARTING TO SUFFOCATE!_**

Joey: shhh! Ya wanna wake da guards up?

(thumps heard on the door)

Madame Butterfly (quietly to Joey and BULMA): hide under the bed. quickly!

_2 guards bust down the door_

Guard 1: Everything okay?

Madame Butterfly: (speaks Japanese) {Sorry, someone had American television on so I turned it off.}

Guard 2:(speaks Japanese): {Yes. Sorry to disturb you, Butterfly-Senpai.)

Madame Butterfly: (speaks Japanese) {Oh, don't mention it. It's sometimes a bit overwhelming for a girl like me to be alone in the dark.}

(Madame Butterfly hugs the guards then the guards close the door)

Guard 1: So what she say?

Guard 2: She said that someone left some TV show from America on and she turned it off.

Guard 1: I don't remember seeing a TV in there.

Guard 2: You don't even remember breakfast ya goof!

Guard 1: Wonder what was on?

Guard 2: Probably some sitcom from the 90's.

(Joey comes out from under the bed, then pulls BULMA out with him)

Joey: Since when were you bi-lingual?

Madame Butterfly: I know almost 26 languages.

Bulma: That was close.

Madame Butterfly: You owe me, Joey.

(hands Joey 2 of the Gateway discs. They are in a CD case)

Joey: Thanks-

Madame Butterfly: Don't mention it. And by the way, Joey; tell anyone who I am and I'll make the rest of your life miserable.

Joey: I won't say anything.

Bulma: Me neither.

Madame Butterfly: Good, now get out of here before those guards come back.

Narrator: _Joey and BULMA have obtained 2 of the Gateway discs they need to create BULMA's Per-Ma-Body. But what body parts did they obtain and what else in on the mysterious Gateway discs. Find out next time on Gateway._

To be continued…!


	9. Download HEY HOLD ON!

Gateway

By: DMEX

_In Loving Memory of Phyllis Diller (1917-2012). Thank you for over 95 years of laughs (even if we didn't get your jokes), you will be forever missed._

Ch. 9

Download- (HEY HOLD ON! WHAT'S THIS JUNK?!)

-Somewhere on the road-

(Dragon Ball Ominous Plot music)

Narrator: _Previously on Gateway, Joey and BULMA had snuck into Capsule Corp. to find any of the Gateway Discs that had BULMA's body in it. Turns out that a friendly face in Mai Valentine using her alter-ego, Madame Butterfly was guarding it. They were nearly caught after BULMA yelled at Joey, but quick thinking from the enigmatic Madame Butterfly managed to get the guards off their backs. With 2 Gateway Discs, Joey is running out of time…_

_A limo is seen on the road, speeding about_

(computer screen blips)

The MVP: **_WHAT?! YOU IDIOTS LOST THE GATEWAY DISCS?!_**

Guard 1: It wasn't our fault. The place was very dark one of us could have dropped it.

Guard 2: Yeah. Besides, the Gateway Discs are a dark color so we wouldn't have been able to find it until sun rise anyway.

The MVP: I see your point…

(computer screen blips again)

Guard 1&2 (fearfully): **_COMMANDER NOAH!_**

Noah: What do you mean: **_"YOU LOST THE GATEWAY DISCS?!"_** Do you've any idea what can happen if that ingrate JOEY were to get his grubby hands on it?

Guard 1: Not really… You said us grunts aren't allowed to know anything, we just do as you ask.

Noah: I see… Very well then. Those Gateway Discs you lost hold the Sprite's BULMA's missing body parts. If he were to gather all of the Gateway Discs, he would be able to bring BULMA to the real world.

Guard 1: I don't see what the problem is.

Guard 2: Yeah, sounds like something from _Weird Science_.

Noah: I don't give a rat's ass what it sounds like.

The MVP: **_NOW GET ME THOSE DISCS OR I'LL FIRE BOTH YOUR ASSES!_**

Guards 1&2: Yes, Master Virus Program!

(computer blips, screen turns off)

Guard 1: Ya know what, screw this.

Guard 2: I can risk losing my job. I can't feed my family like this knowing what they want me to do with those Discs.

Guard 1: It leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

-Joey's House, Joey's Room-

Joey: Okay, so whadda we got?

Bulma: Only one way to find out.

_Joey puts the first Gateway Disc in the Computer. Computer trills_

Computer: WELL NOW, LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND SOMETHING REALLY NEAT.

Joey: Real neat? **_EY! JUMPIN IN HORSE POO AIN'T NEAT!_**

Bulma (grossed out): **_EWW! THAT'S NASTY! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!_**

Computer: HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN DISH OUT THE VERBAL ABUSE, BULMA; BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE IT WHEN YOU'RE ON THE RECIVING END OF IT.

Bulma: That's not funny, that's gross.

Computer: ANYWAY, HERE'S WHAT YOU FOUND.

(a wired frame arm shows up on the computer)

Joey: An arm? Okay, but which one.

Computer: TURNS OUT YOU FOUND AN ARM AND HAND. THE RIGHT ONE TO BE MORE PRECISE.

Bulma: I was hoping it was my body, but I can live with an arm and hand.

Joey: Yeh, but it don't do us no good if we don't have a body ta put it on.

Computer: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THIS? JUST REMEMBER, SAVE IT NOW; OR RISK DOING IT AGAIN.

Joey: Yes. I wanna Save it.

(Computer blips)

Computer: THIS DOCUMENT HAS BEEN SAVED, YOU TWIT.

Joey: Shaddup!

(takes the disc out, puts the second one in. Computer trills)

Computer: YOU FOUND ANOTHER THING THAT'S REAL NEAT. CARE TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS?

Bulma: This better not be more immature toilet humor.

(a virtual toilet appears on screen, toilet flushing sounds are heard)

Joey: **_WHA!? RRRRGGGHHH! YOU MEAN TA TELL ME I RISKED MY LIFE AND MY OWN ASS FER A VIRTUAL TOILET?!_**

Computer: OF COURSE NOT. I WAS JUST MESSIN' WITH YOU. HERE'S WHAT YOU REALLY FOUND.

(a wired frame torso appears on screen)

Bulma: That's my body!

Joey: A very nice lookin' one.

Bulma: **_STOP LOOKING, YOU PERVERT!_**

Joey: **_WUZ NOT!_** It's all wired frame.

Computer: HA! AND HERE I THOUGHT I'VE SEEN IT ALL. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THIS DOCUMENT, YOU TWIT.

Joey: Yes, you ingrate!

_a donkey appears on screen and brays at Joey_

Joey: Keep it up, wise guy! **_KEEP IT UP!_**

Computer: If you insist.

_a monkey appears on screen and points and laughs at Joey_

Joey (angry): **_GRGAGAGH! DON'T MAKE ME UNPLUG YOU!_**

Computer: ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE. ANYWAY, YOUR DOCUMENT HAS BEEN SAVED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DOWNLOAD YOUR COLLECTED LIMBS AND BODY AS OF NOW?

Joey: Download? Shouldn't we wait till we have the rest of yer body?

Bulma: Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to start downloading it. It'll take a day to have my whole body downloaded at 100%.

Joey: In dat case, you betcha.

Computer: PLEASE DEPOSIT $25 TO CONTINUE.

Joey (angry): **_WHA!?_**

Computer: I'M JUST MESSIN' WITH YA. I'LL BE HAPPY TO DO IT FOR FREE.

Bulma (angry): **_YOU BETTER, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, MISTER!_**

Computer: ARE YOU ON YOUR PEROID? YOU'RE GETTING RATHER TESTY.

Bulma: Warning! **_SEXIST COMMENT ALERT!_**

Computer: ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT YOUR HOROMONES ACTING CRAZY?

Bulma (angry, like Stephanie McMahon): **_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!_**

Computer: YEESH… THERE'S JUST NO PLEASING PEOPLE. ANYWAY, YOUR BODY PARTS ARE AT 25% DOWNLOADED. I CAN'T GO ANY FURTHER UNTIL YOU FIND ANOTHER BODY PART OR TWO.

Narrator: _It seems that Joey and Bulma have hit a stopping point. But where are the other Gateway Discs. And just how many are left. And can they find them before The MVP does? Find out next time on GATEWAY!_

To be continued…!


	10. 3000 Purchase will get us 1 Step Closer

Gateway

By: DMEX

Ch. 10

A $3000 Purchase will get us 1 Step Closer

(Dragon Ball bouncy pop)

Narrator: _Previously on Gateway, Joey and BULMA have recovered 2 Gateway discs and they managed to recover two of BULMA's body parts; the right hand and arm and BULMA's Body. Joey is running out of time to find these Gateway Discs._

Bulma: (yawn) Where you going off to?

Joey: Paper delivery.

Bulma (groggy): Just remember to lock the door when you go out.

(door opens, then closes)

_BULMA yawns and falls asleep_

-Domino Times-

Joey: How much today.

(Boss puff cigar)

Boss: I want all these papers in Downtown by 8:00 AM _**SHARP!**_

Joey: _**WHA?! 8 AM?!**_

Boss (angry, slams fist onto desk): **_DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!_**

-Paper Route, Downtown Domino-

Joey (quietly): 8 AM sharp or I'm outta a job. Who da hell does dat guy dink he is?!

(checks his watch)

Joey: Jus friggin great! It's 7:30 and I'm not even halfway dere! How am I supposed ta get up dis massively steep street?!

(bell dinging)

Joey: Wha da?

_A man has a station set up with the prize of $3000 or a Gateway disc_

Joey: Wha time is da contest?!

*: It's all day today. Feel like trying your luck?

Joey: Whadda have ta do?

*: Simple, get up this steep neighborhood in the fastest time. You win, you get $3000 or this Gateway Disc.

Joey: **_ALRIGH I'M IN! NHYEEHEHEEE HEEE!_**

*: You'll meet my brother at the top. Hope your ready. But just in case, I'll need you to sign this pain waiver so that should anything happen, we won't be held responsible.

Joey: Fine.

(signs his name on the Pain Waiver)

*: Yer all set!

Joey: By da way, wha time will da results be in?

*: Oh, probably around 9:00 this evening.

(speed sound)

*: Boy is that fast.

Joey (thinking): Good ding P.E. is one a my strong suits. Oddawise, dis would be a total bust.

(timer ticking sounds)

_Joey peddles his bike harder, but sees some Rintanma guys_

Joey (thinking): **_AWGH! NOT NOW!_**

*: So this dude from Domino High bumped into me and I kicked him in the-

(Joey swerves left so quickly that he gets mud on one of the Rintanma guys)

* (angry): **_EY DOUCHEBAG! WATCH WHERE YA GOIN!_**

*: **_THAT WAS JOEY WHEELER!_**

*: I owe him an ass kicking!

(ticking timer sounds continue)

Joey (thinking): **_AGHH! I GOTTA BEAT DA CLOCK!_**

Looks behind him. The Rintanma kids from earlier are on bikes pursuing him (with baseball bats)

Joey: **_AGH NO! NOT DEM GUYS! DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE TIME FER DIS._**

He sees the finish line

Joey: **_BINGO! JUS A BIT FURDER!_**

(the Rintanma kids are still pursing him, but a red light soon stops them allowing Joey to pass freely)

*: **_DAMN YOU JOEY WHEELER!_**

Joey: **_NHA HA! SUCKAS!_**

_crosses the finish line_

*: Congratulations. You've made it.

Joey (panting): Wha's *pff* my bes *koff* time?

*: Amazingly it's 14:25. Currently you're in 1st place.

Joey: **_ALRIGH! NHYE HYE HE HE!_**

Joey dials Kaiba's company phone

Kaiba (on phone, like Vince McMahon): What is it Wheeler? And it better be a damn good reason!

Joey: Ey Kaiba! Looks like I made it up here bufore you did! **_NHA HA HA HA HA!_**

Kaiba: You mean that Beat the Clock sprint up that steep street? My time was 20 minutes, you chump.

Joey: 14:25, Kaiba! **_TAKE DAT!_**

Kaiba: Screw you Wheeler!

(Kaiba hangs up on him)

Joey: Oh, I betta get back to da Domino Times office or my Boss will fire me!

*: Well, enjoy your day sir.

-Domino Times, Boss' Office-

Boss lights a cigar, puffs it and checks his watch

Boss: Looks like someone is about ta get fired.

(door slams open. Boss drops his cigar)

Joey: You have no idea what I had ta go drough to get dose papers delivered.

Boss: I'm just as shocked seein your mug back here. I was hopin to fire yer ass today.

Joey (angry): **_DIDN'T YA HEAR ME?! I GOT CHASED BY RINTANMA SCHOOL GANG MEMBAS, HAD TO TAKE A BEAT DA CLOCK CHALLENGE TA WIN A DECENT PAY OR A GATEWAY DISC, MUCH LESS BEAT UP DOSE GUYS WHO WERE TRYING TA CHASE ME FER DELIVERIN YOUR PAPERS!_**

Boss: Oh yeah, wise guy?! Guess what?

Joey: Wha? You gonna fire me fer doin my job?!

Boss: Actually I was plannin ta do that, but you yellin in my face, convinced me to give you a raise and give you the official delivery van.

Joey: You serious.

Boss: Would I steer ya wrong? When the deal's this sweet!?

Joey: Naw, not really, I guess.

Boss: Good. Yer free ta go. But I want ya in here tommora at 5:30.

Joey: **_WHA?!_**

Boss: You get to enjoy the Boss' Suite.

Joey: Deal.

-Joey's Apartment-

Bulma: Really, you did all that for me?

Joey: You bet! I'm gonna win you dat Gateway Disc.

Bulma: That means I'll be one step closer to having a full body.

Joey: But da results will be up at 9:00 tonight.

Bulma: What time is it now?

Joey: 10:00.

Narrator: _Joey and BULMA wait anxiously for the results hoping that the Gateway disc will contain another body part for BULMA for her to be able to live on a full body._

-Downtown Domino-

Joey: Big crowd.

Bulma: I don't see why I have to be in this bag again?

Joey: It's dat or I have ta explain how yer alive.

Bulma: Good point.

(Joey squeezes his way around the crowd to the posting)

_RANKINGS_  
><em>1. JOEY WHEELER 14:25<em>

_2. SETO KAIBA 20:00_

_3. MAI VALENTINE 35:00_

_4. TASUMI MINAKO 40:20_

_5. KIKI MINAKO 1:00:50_

Joey: Looks like I won.

Mai: How'd you pull it off?

Joey: Don't know, but I did it somehow.

*: Congratulations, Mr. Wheeler. So what will you take?

Joey: Da Gateway Disc.

*: Here ya go then.

(hands him the Gateway Disc)

Narrator: _Joey now has another Gateway Disc. Which body part will it be and where are the last few Gateway Discs? Find out next time on GATEWAY!_

To be continued!


	11. New Download and a Gentle Moment

Gateway

By: DMEX

Ch. 11

New Download and a Gentle Moment

(Dragon Ball ominous music)

Narrator: _Previously on Gateway, Joey had to overcome the unbearable conditions of his boss to deliver papers by 7:00 a.m. sharp. But soon found himself in the middle of an athletic contest with an incentive, a Gateway Disc or $3000.00. Joey rushed his way to the top while avoiding a rival school gang and just barely made first place and back to the Boss' office where he was then promoted. But what body part of BULMA's is inside and where are the other Gateway Discs?_

(Computer hums and blips)

Computer: TELL ME, JOEY? DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO DOWNLOAD THE CONTENT OF THIS DISC?

Joey: Ya dink I'd got drough da trouble of nearly getting fiyard much less, getting my ass kicked ta dose Rintanma fucks if I didn't want to?!

Computer: YEESH, I'VE HEARD OF SARCASM, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS.

Joey: Just do it!

Bulma: Easy with the Nike references.

Computer: SPEAKING OF SPORTS, WOULD YOU LIKE A FREE GLIMPSE OF A SUPER BOWL COMMERICAL?

Joey: Oh, boy; would I?

Bulma (angry): **_I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! HURRY UP AND DOWNLOAD MY BODY PART!_**

Computer: VERY WELL. PLEASE DEPOSIT $50 TO CONTINUE.

Joey (angry): **_SAY WHAAAAAAAAAA?!_**

Computer: YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY. IT'S SUPERBOWL SEASON AND I NORMALLY CHARGE FULL PRICE OF $1000.00.

Bulma (angry): **_YOU ASSHOLE! JUST DOWNLOAD MY BODY PART!_**

Computer: TOO BAD YOUR PERSONALLITY ISN'T AS NICE AS YOUR APPEARANCE.

Bulma: Really? What's wrong with the way I look? Never had the displeasure of chatting with a woman's head without a body?!

Computer: SHEESH! YOU MUST BE ON YOUR PEROID AGAIN. YOU'RE GETTING RATHER TESTY.

Bulma: Keep it up and I'll-

Computer: I WAS ONLY KIDDING ABOUT THE $50 COMMENT. BUT SINCE YOU GOT UNDER MY DISC DRIVE YOU'LL HAVE TO DEPOSIT $50 TO CONTINUE.

(Joey presses the mute button)

Joey: We'll try again, later. He's too busy bein' a prick.

Joey picks up BULMA's head and carries her with him to his bed

Bulma: What are you doing?

Joey: You an' I haven't had a moment's peace since you came outta da Virtual World.

_Joey dims the computer and shuts off the lights_

Bulma: It's dark in here.

Joey: You scared of da dark?

Bulma: It sort of reminds me of when I was imprisoned in that Gateway Disc. I'm used to everlasting darkness by now.

_Joey lies down and puts BULMA's head on his chest_

Bulma: Does love feel like this?

(Joey blushes and scratches his cheek)

Joey: It's sorta like dis. Never thought I'd be in some sort of relationship with a virtual woman before.

Bulma: What are real life women like?

Joey: Besides da obvious.

_Bulma and Joey laugh_

Computer: _OH BROTHER…_

Bulma: Yes, besides them all having a body to live on.

Joey: Not sure. Different people, same world.

Bulma: I can't find a way to say this…

Joey: Wha's dat?

Bulma: I don't have body yet, but my partially downloaded heart is telling me to say something… But I don't know how.

(Bulma blushes a light pink and red)

Joey: I still don't get it.

Bulma: I guess it's true that all humans much less me have trouble saying those 3 simple words.

Joey: Wait, where are ya goin' wid dis?

Bulma: *Sigh* I'm trying to say it but I can't.

Joey: Is it dat hard ta say it?

Bulma: You should know. You've probably said it to a girl.

(mind flash)

Joey: _I love ya mom. But I can't tell ya what I'm tryin' ta do yet._

(end mind flash)

Joey: You mean-

Bulma: I love you.

Joey: 'ey BULMA? Ya just said it.

Bulma: Do you feel the same?

Joey: Sure do.

Bulma: That's good. This might sound strange but would you want to my first? Though with how I am; it'll be my first kiss.

_Joey's heart races_

Bulma: If you don't want to, I won't force you.

_He puts her on his pillow_

Joey: I'm ready.

Bulma: You sure?

Joey: Yeh. You should have your first kiss wid me.

Bulma: I wouldn't want it any other way.

_Computer screen turns a bright pink and sounds of a magical and virtual hum are heard_

(Joey and BULMA look at each other passionately. They lip kiss and the bright pink beam hits BULMA)

Narrator: _What is this mysterious pink beam that has just hit BULMA and what will the after effects be of this? YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THE NEXT GATEWAY!_

To be continued!


	12. Ominous

Gateway

By: DMEX

Ch. 12

Ominous

(Dragon Ball Ominous music)

Narrator: _Previously on Gateway, Joey tried to download a body part for BULMA after he found a Gateway disc, but a "personal moment" got in the way of doing so… What is this pink beam? But meanwhile in Virtual World, trouble is brewing…_

_Computer trill sounds are heard all over_

Virus: Sire, we've lost track of the one you want deleted.

The MVP (angry): **_WHAT?! YOU IMBCILES HAD BETTER FIND HER OR ELSE!_**

Malware: Sire, we're doing the best we can.

The MVP: Quite frankly, I really don't give a crap.

Sigma: They could be dead for all we know. There hasn't been any activity today from them at all.

The MVP: Or they got smart and are doing their downloads elsewhere.

Sigma: I seriously doubt that. Now computer program is untraceable.

The MVP: Where's the next Gateway Disc located at.

Virus: Well that's the problem.

Malware: This may sound a bit strange, but it's in a harbor somewhere.

The MVP: I hate water!

Virus: That's what we we're trying to tell you earlier!

Sigma: Are you sure it's in water?

Malware: Just what do you mean? All my calculations were on target as usual.

Sigma: But that doesn't mean it's not on dry land.

(low buzz sound)

Noah: Sigma does have a point.

Malware: Commander NOAH, what brings you here?

Noah: You idiots cost us 3 Gateway Discs. If BULMA manages to get her entire body downloaded, she'll be in a full human form and you know what happens when a sprite escapes!?

Malware: A little too well…

Virus: **_PLEASE SIRE, NOT THE DUCT TAPE AGAIN!_**

Noah: I'm not going to use the duct tape this time.

Virus: *phew* That's a relief…

Noah: **_I'M GOING TO GO _TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE_ ALL OVER YOUR ASSES!_**

(Virus and Malware hold each other and scream in horror)

Sigma: Get a hold of yourselves, you buffoons!

_Sigma slaps them both_

Sigma: Now you idiots find out where that Gateway Disc is located or else!

(low buzz sound, Sigma and Noah leave)

-Sigma's Chamber-

A pink virual sprite is painting her nails

Sigma: Hyperlink! What the hell are you doing?!

Hyperlink: My, are you in a mood today.

Sigma: You would be too, if 2 idiotic virual sprites lost 3 Gateway Discs!

Hyperlink: So what's the big deal, honey? If she wants to leave the Virtual Realm, she's free to. After all, no gal wants ta be locked up in Gateway Disc for 20 some years.

Sigma: **_THAT'S THE KIND OF THINKING THAT GETS YOU DELETED!_**

Hyperlink: It's called compassion, Sigma; which is something you obviously lack.

_Sigma snarls_

Hyperlink: Tell me hon, do you like my nail polish? You've no idea how good ruby red looks on a gal program like me.

Sigma: **_I DON'T CARE! JUST HELP ME FIND THE GATEWAY DISCS-_**

Hyperlink: So what, you can terminate her? *sigh* There's no easy way to say this… We've been together for 10 years, but you changed ever since The MVP came…

(Hyperlink caresses Sigma's cheek)

Hyperlink: I'm breaking up with you… I love you… But we're not meant for each other…

Sigma: You mean-

Hyperlink: I'm sorry… But I must… I just hope in the next life, we can be together again; where sprites and CPUs can live amongst others in harmony…

_Hyperlink lip kisses Sigma_

Hyperlink: Forgive me…

(low buzz, Hyperlink leaves in a pink beam)

Sigma: She dumped me… **_THAT'S IT!_**

Narrator: _What is Sigma's intentions? Will he go after The MVP, or will Sigma have his sights set on Joey and BULMA? Find out on the next: GATEWAY!_


End file.
